Say Something
by The Firelands
Summary: Percy just moved from California. Annabeth is loyal to her home town. When they cross, will it start a relationship, or a rivalry? WARNING: this is just a rough draft for a book I hope to get published.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello everybody and welcome to my new story, Say Something. This is a rough draft of a book that I plan to write in real life, with names changed, so don't expect proper story line following. I will try to get another chapter tomorrow or Saturday, but that's iffy. After that I should say that I will be gone for two weeks. I know that most stories have cussing and sexual themes in them, but I am a twelve year old boy who follows Jesus Christ to the ends of the earth, so don't expect that. I will promise you another book called Reach for the Stars, but that's a sequel to this. Anyways, I've been rambling long enough, so on with the drama we call stories!**

* * *

Ω

* * *

**PERCY**

Percy Jackson was the boy who was made fun of, the one with ADHD who couldn't keep his grades up. He was made fun of for always singing, even though he was a good singer. He was made fun of for his lack of friends. That was in California, now he was in Oregon. It was a fresh start at a small coastal town called Pacific City. He was me, and I was he.

* * *

Ω

* * *

I walked along the beach, breathing in the fresh, salty air. A few other people were on the beach, building sand castles, surfing, or even Para-surfing. I wished I could join them, but my mother had told me that I could only take a short walk before coming back to help finish un-loading the moving boxes. I breathed in one more deep breath before taking off sprinting towards our new sea side house.

When I got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. The house that looked abandoned and old a couple hours before had been completely transformed into the most beautiful house I had ever seen. And it was ours. My mother was sitting in a comfy looking rocking chair, humming some old sea song from when she had sailed fishing boats. The house was two stories, more than enough for just her and me. A small line of stone bricks were around the bottom, making the white and blue painting stand out more. I walked slowly up the cobblestone path and into the house, smiling.

"Like it?" My mom said, also smiling. "I decided to finish without you."

"Thanks mom, this place looks wonderful!" I replied. It was genuine, too.

The whole house was wonderful, just what my mother deserved. After all, she was the most wonderful mom I had ever known. I quickly grabbed some celery and frozen blueberries from our fridge and headed upstairs to my room. When I first saw my room, I knew what I was going to do to it. The wide, circular space was most likely meant for a study, but it was perfect for me. The room had two doors on each side, one leading to the loft, one to my own personal bathroom. The north side was all glass, giving a perfect view of the beautiful sea in front of me. The south side was just plain, so that was where my bed was. My boxes and some white paint that I had requested were in the middle of the floor, just waiting for me. I started unpacking immediately, putting clothes in my dresser, placing books on a shelf, and tacking up posters of surfing on the walls. When that was all done, I started with the white paint.

I carefully painted shark teeth all the way around the room, making them perfect. Each took a long time, I had to paint carefully, otherwise I would screw up. When I was done, I looked at my masterpiece. It was perfect and beautiful, just what I loved. I had to wait for the paint to dry, so I went down to the living room to watch my favorite movie, Maverick. I enjoyed while I could and went back upstairs to get ready for bed. The sun was setting into the ocean, and it looked beautiful. I sighed and watched until the sun had disappeared. Then I got into the shower, brushed my teeth, got on my pajamas, kissed my mom goodnight, and went to sleep, after all, the next day was the first day of school.

* * *

As soon as I closed my eyes I wondered into Dreamland.

I was sitting on the beach, watching the sunset when two people started fighting in front of me. I ran forward, trying to break them up. They ignored me until I got so frustrated I decked one of them across the face. They turned and stared at me, staring at me like they were looking into my soul. Finally, one spoke.

"Percy Jackson, what a fancy meeting you here." One said in a deep, gravelly voice.

Then they pulled out knives and lunged at me. Right as the first one sunk into my heart, I woke up.

* * *

Great, I thought. Another pointless nightmare to make me superstitious.

I got up out of bed and got ready for school. Before I got out though, the scenery of the ocean once again caught my attention. A large rock jutted out of the ocean, it was called Haystack rock. At least that's what my mom told me. On the other side was a nature made dock that went out about fifty feet. Between them was a large yacht, like the ones they use in James Bond movies. It must have cost at least 200,000 bucks, but hey, that just added to the awesome new town I was to call home. Then I got ready for the day.

When I was all dressed, I went to make sure I looked good in the mirror. The reflection that looked back at me defiantly looked ready for the first day of school. Although inside, I was nothing like I looked like. Except for the surfer look. I shrugged and went downstairs, had breakfast, kissed my mom goodbye, and started to walk to school.

* * *

**Well, that ends this chapter, so thank you guys all for the reading and the (Hopeful.) support. I shall see you guys all next time.**

**-The Firelands**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello everybody and welcome back! I know that I promised to post today, so here it is! Thank you for the support, it means a lot to me that some people like my story. I would like to give a shout out to Odogboy999; he has followed both my stories, both in different places. I would also like to answer The Sea Girls question. No, I have not taken writing classes; I just push myself pretty hard. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, so on with it!**

* * *

**Ω**

* * *

**ANNABETH**

She was the most popular. She was the one who had been in Pacific City forever, and was loyal to the bones. She was the girl that nobody made fun of, but everybody loved. She had a fan club that was filled with boys, all that she would never date. She was amazing, to say the least. And that's what she expected from everybody else. She was I, as I was she.

* * *

**Ω**

* * *

"AH! No way!" Thalia said into my phone, practically blowing my ear off.

"Totally. Now he's single, and ready to mingle! You should try, Thalia, you two would make, like, the cutest couple e-v-e-r!" I replied back, just as loud.

"I would love to, but you know my mom's rules, no dating until I can afford a nice ring." Thalia sighed.

She and I had been talking for hours, almost the whole night. Tomorrow would be the day before school, so my mom promised me that she would take Thalia and I up to Portland to shop, and we were excited as ever. Portland had the best clothes stores; they even had a 1D store just with perfume and other merchandise! So she and I had been up all night, making plans, gossiping, and talking about a new boy that Thalia had seen. According to her, he was tan with a light sandy kind of hair. He was strong looking and handsome, with green eyes like the sea and a face that other girls would scream over, he had to be mine.

"Annabeth! Time to get Thalia and go to Portland! You should probably bring some extra money for food, you know." My mom yelled up the stairs. I quickly grabbed a fifty off of my dresser and told Thalia we would be there in a couple of minutes. Then I climbed up into our Cadillac and we drove across town to pick up Thalia.

When we got there, she was standing outside, smiling like a giddy pony. She climbed in and we took off to Portland, chatting and playing games on the way. After two huge Flappy Bird battles, five license plate games, and hours of chatting, we finally arrived at Portland.

The streets were packed with cars, even though it was early in the morning. We stopped by a random café and grabbed a small breakfast before hitting our first stop.

Luckily, the 1D store was empty, so we got to get loads of perfume, clothes, posters, and a cardboard cutout for each of us with no hassle. When that was done, we went to the shopping mall and went crazy over all the stores. Thalia almost fainted when she saw a pair of jeans that fit her comfortably that were gorgeous. I did the same over a pretty, basic t-shirt with my favorite animal imprinted into it, an owl.

We went even crazier when we went to the hat store. Hat after hat was tried on for almost an hour before I settled with a New York Yankees hat that was amazing. Thalia settled with a simple black fedora with a zebra stripe going all the way around it. Next we decided to hit the Sunglass Hut.

We both tried the funniest on, as well as the craziest. My mom got a picture of me and Thalia wearing yellow rubber ducky glasses. Then I had a selfie war with Thalia to see who could have the best selfie with a pair of crazy sunglasses. I won with a bubbly pink over-due it pair that they must have used in the 1980's or something. Finally we decided to settle on basic sunglasses that looked more or less the same. Next, we hit the food court.

Thalia settled on a bowl of greasy Thai-Food, while I went American to the heart and had a hamburger with fry's. 'Merica! When we both were done and had taken our trays to the cart, we walked giddily around until we found the fro-yo stand, God Bless Fro-yo. We each got a heaping serving of Peanut-Butter and Chocolate fro-yo with Resses Peanut Butter Cups, and found a stray table to sit at. I had just token my first bite when both of our phones lit up with text messages. I looked down to see that it was Grover, the kid that Thalia liked who was crippled. It read:

"Hey guys, you know that new kid that just moved, Percy Jackson? He lives right across from me and I think that you guys are gonna go insane over this guy. You know how he's all ripped and stuffed? (Compared to me, anyway.) He's also a surfer. He has a surfboard and everything; I can't wait to talk to him. Unless he's a total jerk like Luke was, I think we found a new friend." It said. I remembered Luke fondly, he was a kid that I used to date until I found out he was a druggie, and then I broke up with him.

"Thanks Grover! I'm sure he will be just fine. We're at the mall so you might get a bombardment of selfies with me from Thalia." I texted back. Then we finished our fro-yos and went to get picked up by my mom.

She dropped by soon enough and she took us to go see a movie. We decided to see The Fault in Our Stars, so we packed enough tissue to cover Mt. Everest. I bawled in the movie theater, but it was nothing compared to all the other girls in the theater. After that my mom took us back to Pacific City and we went to bed, ready for the first day of school tomorrow.

* * *

**Ω**

* * *

When I woke up, I rushed getting makeup on, got my best clothes on, got my school supplies, and bolted out the door, ready to meet the new kid, Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Ω**

* * *

**Well, how did you guys like it? This is the first time I have ever done a full chapter from a girl's point of view, and I think I might have gotten it right! Well, thanks for the continuous support, and see you all next time.**

**-The Firelands**


	3. To be continued

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Sorry. That pretty much sums up how I feel right now, having to write this for the first time. I haven't posted for a month because I've been thinking. I looked over my story over and over again and came to a conclusion, the show can't go on. I'm not quitting, I'm just redoing the chapters, making them longer, better, and the best they can be. I've been working on the first chapter for about a week now, after research and development, and will probably post by Halloween. That's the latest, unless I've been delayed. I might be able to take this down by next week if I'm SUPER lucky, but if not maybe by the 23. You know what? Let's set that goal. If I don't post by the 23rd, you guys can start asking me questions that I have to answer. The only subject that's off limits is my book, my name, and my address. That counts as town, even though I live in the country, too. So see you all soon hopefully!**


End file.
